Wireless communication systems including base stations and wireless devices are known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-36272, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-287489, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-168075, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-173937). A wireless communication system corrects a transmit power control amount indicated by transmit power control information, based on timing advance (TA) information for controlling the timing of transmission of a wireless signal. The TA information includes an instruction that controls a transmission timing such that the longer it takes for a wireless signal to propagate from a wireless device to a base station, the earlier the transmission timing.